It is generally recognized that brushing and flossing are two of the most important activities for good dental care. The American Dental Association (ADA) recommends brushing one's teeth twice a day and cleaning between the teeth with floss or interdental cleaners once each day to remove plaque from all tooth surfaces. According to an ADA study in 2003, 94% of Americans say they brush nightly; 81% say they brush first thing in the morning. It has been reported that 28% percent of Americans say they floss daily. (http://www.dentalgentlecare.com/fun_dental_facts.htm). Therefore, most people generally do not floss as frequently as they brush. One reason for this may be that the toothbrush and the floss container are typically separate, distinct units. Although a number of references discuss combination floss and toothbrush containers, it is desirable to provide a system that optimally combines the toothbrush with the floss container.